Pawn in Deadly Games
by Gekkou Hana
Summary: They were enemies. They were so much alike than different though. Both were cold hearted, both were relentless, but were fueled by desire. They hated each other but they loved one thing. One person Shizuka Jounouchi. PegasusShizukaKaiba
1. Kidnappings

a/n: Yamiko Yakou, I accept your dare and hopefully I make you proud though this is my first Kaiba/Shizuka fic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YuGiOh.

**-**

**-**

**-**

They were enemies. They were so much alike than different though. Both were cold hearted, both were relentless, but were fueled by desire. They hated each other but they loved one thing. One person; Shizuka Jounouchi.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 1: Kidnappings**

The sweet innocent creature that was Shizuka was in the middle of her daily ritual of jogging around the park. The wind that once felt nice against her rosy cheeks suddenly felt cold. She stopped jogging and looked around the park. It was getting dark. There was no one in the park with her. She was alone.

"_You're mine." _

A chill went down her spine. This wasn't a good sign. She began to jog once again

"_You will always be mine."_

She broke into a run, not caring that she was already out of breath. Her legs took her as far as they could. Footsteps were heard behind her. Whoever was behind her was now running. Her heart was beating like mad, it was getting hard to breath now, and her legs felt like they were going to give out on her.

The gate was now visible, she was almost free. But it was still too far for her legs. Her knees gave out making her stumble and fall down to the ground. To break her fall she stuck her hands out in front of her.

"_Come to me."_

Hands grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her up. The tears in her eyes were blinding her. She was spun around to face her captor but she still couldn't see.

"Onegai, don't." She whispered. She didn't even bother to mask the fear in her voice.

"Shut up!" Her captor hissed. The cold voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. A tear escaped her wide eyes and cascaded down her cheek. Her captor caught her tear with his thumb wiping it away in one sweep. She could now see.

"Kaiba-san?" His pearly white teeth shone underneath the moon. He was smirking.

"Shut up!" His shook her hard making her whimper but quiet down when his shakes got harder to make her stop. "You will be coming with me" His hold on her shoulders released and went to her wrist, dragging her behind him. She took two steps forward before she realized what was going on. Digging her heels into the dirt she successfully stopped from moving any more. Kaiba turned around to glare at her. "What do you think you are doing?" He gritted out.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She boldly stated. It made him laugh cruelly.

"No?" His grip on her wrist tightened making her wince. "You have no choice in the matter." Pulling her against his chest, she didn't see him pull something out of his pocket.

"I'll scream!" She panicked when his hands went to the back of neck, bringing her head closer to his. "I swear I'll do it." More tears ran down her face. She didn't know what was going on. Why was he here? Didn't he leave to America?

"Do it, see if anyone comes to save your pathetic ass." When he saw her getting ready to do what she said she was going to do he lifted his hand. A white cloth went over her mouth as she opened her mouth to scream. As much she tried to struggle against him she found that she was growing drowsier and drowsier. Her hands stopped pounding against his hard chest and just limply laid against it. What the hell did he put in the cloth? Before she closed her eyes the last thing she saw were concerned blue eyes watching her as she went limp in his arms.

Kaiba was now carrying her bridal style to his car. He had to do this. If not all his plans were going to hell. It was all Pegasus's fault. That bastard had to show up again and ruin his life.

"_How would you like to do something for me?" Kaiba sat in his office staring down Pegasus who just barged in his office. "I could do something for you if you agree."_

"_What do you want?" He bitterly asked. Pegasus had him by the balls and he knew it. _

"_Simple. You know that young girl who was with Katsuya Jounouchi?" Kaiba had a feeling that he knew already who Pegasus was talking about but he decided to act coy. _

"_Which one? There's that gold digging blond girlfriend of his, the loud mouth cheerleader, the blond pipsqueak American. Which one?" He left one out on purpose. Pegasus smirked knowingly and tsked while wagging his finger at Kaiba. _

"_Iie. Neither of them. You know the one I'm talking about. The blind girl." She was no longer blind but last time Pegasus saw her she was blind. _

"_The mutt's sister." His heart felt like it was going to explode it was thumping so fast. What was Pegasus getting at? Surely something illegal. _

"_Yes. That one, what was her name?" _

"_Shizuka." Kaiba automatically said without thinking. Pegasus laughed. _

"_Yes." He drawled. "Shizuka. Peaceful. Serenity. Lovely name, isn't it?" Kaiba could not respond he was so mad at himself for saying her name. What did Pegasus want with her? "I want you to bring her to me in exchange for your brother. Then will you get him back." Looking down at his hands, Kaiba held back a curse. _

"_What are you going to do to her?" He had to ask. If he was going to kidnap someone he had to know what was going to be their fate. _

"_Don't you worry about that. The only thing you have to worry about it getting her before the next fool moon. If you do not hand her over to me by that time you can say goodbye to your sweet tender younger brother." Pegasus was officially sick but Kaiba had no other choice. He didn't want to kidnap her, he just wanted his brother back. "Sayonara, Kaiba-boy." Pegasus left his office shortly after he left some sort of liquid on Kaiba's desk. "Just in case you need to make her comply." For some reason the room felt a whole lot warmer. _

The same night Pegasus told Kaiba about his task was the very same night he saw Shizuka jogging when he passed by a park. There she was with her bouncy red hair tied back and clad in black running pants and a tight hunter green tank top. _He had to do it tonight. He would have no other chances to. _

He parked the car in front of the park and reached in his glove compartment for the liquid Pegasus gave to him. He knew he shouldn't trust Pegasus or that liquid. But then again the way Pegasus looked when he mentioned the girl was a mix of desire and lust. There was no way in hell he would do something that would harm the girl. At least not yet. This wasn't planned, it was stupid to just go in this park and kidnap her. Did he have another choice? No. Could he do it at another time? Probably. He just wanted to get it over with.

Next thing he knew he was running after her in a mess of panic and adrenaline. He couldn't let her escape, he had to catch her. Before she could reach the gate it seemed like the gods above intervened and made her fall giving Kaiba a chance to catch her. He had no other choice but to treat her roughly. He couldn't make this seem like he didn't want to do this. He had to scare her, make her think that he was evil. He wanted no pity from her. He wanted her to hate him so that he could in some way feel better about the situation.

Now he was driving back to his house. He called the main servant and told them to leave. If they saw him with a girl in his arms and figured that he kidnapped her they would look at him with disgust. He didn't want that, he already felt disgusted at himself. As much as he didn't care what other people thought, this situation made him slightly care. He was so desperate to get his brother back that he went as far as to kidnap an innocent young girl so Pegasus could torture and possibly kill her. There was no one in the house when he came with Shizuka in his arms.

Could he bring her to Pegasus now? No. He couldn't. First he had to make sure Mokuba was safe and unharmed. There was no way in hell he would hand over the girl without knowing that Mokuba was safe. He set her down on the couch in his office and called Pegasus. Two rings turned into seven. There was no answer. All there was on the other line was his answering machine.

"I will hand over the girl when I know that my brother is unharmed. If there is one hair missing from his head then I promise you will pay dearly." Now that Kaiba knew he had what Pegasus wanted Pegasus no longer had him by the balls. Well, maybe a little considering Pegasus still held Mokuba captive. Now he was holding the girl captive.

"Kaiba-sama." His main maid gasped making him whirl around to face the doorway. "Please do not tell me you did what Pegasus asked of you. That man is not to be trusted!" Shizuka stirred in her deep sleep.

"Quiet!" He hissed out. "I have no other choice and as far as I'm concerned it is not your concern. Neither is this girl!" His maid walked up to the girl and examined her. Kaiba felt like being protective over the girl.

"She's so young. Not even eighteen."

"She's nineteen." Kaiba looked down at the floor. What was he doing? Why was he doing this. Why was this happening? "What's so special about her? I don't see anything that would make a man go as far as kidnap her."

"Do not hand her over. You have time, don't you?" Kaiba walked over to Shizuka and examined her sleeping form. "Explain what it happening to her. Don't just throw her into Pegasus arms and let her find out through him. I will help you take care of her until it is time." The maid knelt down and moved the hair from her face. Kaiba heavily sighed and turned around so that he no longer looked at Shizuka.

"Fine. You explain it to her. When she wakes up take her to the bedroom adjacent to mine. Make sure the door to her bedroom and mine are locked. The last thing I want is for her to escape." The maid nodded.

"Hai, Kaiba-sama."

"Thank you, Paula." There was sincerity in his voice. He left the room after he took one more look at Shizuka. This girl had no idea what was going to become of her. The funny thing is that Kaiba didn't know either.

* * *

I know this plot had been used over and over again. Poor Shizuka gets kidnapped blah, blah, blah. But don't you worry, this one will be different. She's still kidnapped but there will be a twist in this plot. The dare was a triangle, wasn't it? Mohahaha. Well, you'll get your triangle. I want to do each chapter under someone else's point of view. This chapter was Kaiba's. Next chapter will be Pegasus and the next one after that will be Shizuka's. But if I don't do that then whoops! 


	2. Sadistic Thoughts

a/n: I found that comment funny TwilightEyes. I don't like the idea of Pegasus and Shizuka either but a dare is a dare and I take dares seriously. And even though I'm a busy girl I'm having fun with this story which makes me come up with more ideas and thus updating sooner!

**Italic are flashbacks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

They were enemies. They were so much alike than different though. Both were cold hearted, both were relentless, but were fueled by desire. They hated each other but they loved one thing. One person; Shizuka Jounouchi.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 2: Sadistic thoughts**

She was an angel in his eyes. It's been a while since he saw her. At first he didn't think much of her when he first saw her. She was just a child. But now, now she was a woman. A nineteen year old woman who caught his attention. He wanted her. There was no doubt about it.

A few months ago he saw her walking down the street. He was just passing by Japan and decided to annoy a couple of people and mess with their minds. After coming back from Yugi's game shop that his grandfather left for him, he saw her. The beautiful young woman with flowing, fire like hair. She ran across the street to enter a flower shop. A flower shop that he later found out she owned. Though he saw her for a moment it was enough for him. He had a task now. A task to capture her heart. But how could he do it? He didn't even know who she was then.

A few days ago he found out who she was. On the American news was a familiar blond young man claiming to beat Seto Kaiba in a dual. The young man, of course, lost. Pegasus remembered who he was. It was Katsuya Jounouchi and his little sister was standing right next to him smiling proudly at her brother. The same young woman who owned the flower shop. It was Shizuka. His love.

Right at that moment he formed a plan. He wanted her to himself but how could he do it? Of course. He would do it through Seto Kaiba; his favorite toy. Jounouchi hated Kaiba. Kaiba kidnaps Shizuka. Kaiba would be the one to blame. Jounouchi would go after Kaiba. That was a devious plot. A perfect plot. He would do it. But how? Pegasus laughed to himself. Sometimes he was so smart he scared himself. Though Mokuba, of course. Pegasus kidnapped Mokuba before, he could do it again. He WOULD do it again.

Two months later Pegasus had his chance. Mokuba was still studying in Japan while Kaiba had his business in America. That month Kaiba would leave Japan and Mokuba to go back to America. It was time.

Mokuba was easily captured after he left school. The fool walked home by himself. When he turned a corner there was a limo waiting for him. One of Pegasus's bodyguards just stepped out of the limo and took him by surprise. Pegasus remembered waiting in the limo watching as Mokuba struggled with the man. Kaiba taught him well. Mokuba put up a good fight but was taken down when two more bodyguards came in. No wonder Kaiba let him walk home alone. The young man could fend for himself.

Another week went by before Kaiba realized it was Pegasus who kidnapped his brother. Kaiba made no move to call the authorities. He knew better than that. Pegasus kept playing with Kaiba for another month before Pegasus showed up in Kaiba's office. Now all he had to do was wait until the next full moon. Then he would have what he desired; Shizuka.

Why did he desire her so much? Was it her innocence? She reminded him of his late love. His wonderful lover who died in his arms. Her smile faded along with his desire to live any longer. Her memory was fading. It felt like he never had her to begin with. A ghost. A tragically beautiful ghost who haunted his every thought. Blond hair, her bright smiles, and laughs that sounded like angels singing. It all drove him mad. As much as he tried not to remember his lover, he could not. Until he saw Shizuka. His new love. Though she looked completely different from his lover, she still had the same air of innocence and beauty that his lover possessed. Shizuka could make him forget. Shizuka would make him forget.

Kaiba would get her for him. Pegasus found it amusing how Kaiba looked like he was concerned for the girl.

"_What are you going to do to her?" _

That girl was his enemies sibling. He hated her as much as he hated Jounouchi. So then why would he care what happened to her? An interesting thought. If Kaiba felt anything for her it would just be a plus in this game.

A game. That's all this was. At least that's what he seemed like. A stupid little game that a bored man wanted to play. A game that he made up, rules and all. Now all he had to do was get people to play. Of course in the end he would be the victor, and Shizuka would be his prize. In the end he would have her, he was sure of it. So why not play a game while he knew he fixed the game for his own pleasure.

Kaiba was a funny character. An amusing character. A stupid character. He would actually go that far to save his brother? What a fool. Brothers would do anything for their younger siblings. Pegasus had no doubt in his mind that Jounouchi would do the same.

Jounouchi would hear of this and go after Kaiba. Kaiba would not dare tell Jounouchi about Pegasus. He would not even attempt it. If he did, he would not be able to see the next day and he knew it.

Mokuba has been locked in one of Pegasus private guest rooms for almost a month. He would hear Mokuba's cusses and promises that he would kill Pegasus but paid no mind to them. Mokuba was still a young man around seventeen who didn't know his ass from his elbow. But he was attractive, much like his older brother. Too bad Pegasus was straight, if he wasn't he would do more then just kidnap the heartbreaker.

"Let me out you bastard!" His pathetic vain shouts would always amuse him.

No, his eye was on Shizuka. The peaceful delicate flower. Would Kaiba go through with it? Of course, he had no other choice. Pegasus walked away from the door and disappeared into the dark hallway with a sadistic smile on his lips.

"_You're mine."_

* * *

Shizuka woke up gasping for air. She just had a nightmare but she couldn't remember what it was. When she held the comforter tighter she realized this was not her room. The sheets she was sleeping in were a coral colored satin. Her room was decorated beautifully with antique bureaus and night tables. She felt like she was in a princess's room. In a very big princess's room. Her feet delicately touched the fawn carpet.

"Where am I?" She muttered to herself. The light from the sun seeped in through her satin light purple curtains. It was morning.

"_Onegai, don't." She whispered. She didn't even bother to mask the fear in her voice. _

"_Shut up!" Her captor hissed. The cold voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. A tear escaped her wide eyes and cascaded down her cheek. Her captor caught her tear with his thumb wiping it away in one sweep. She could now see. _

It all came to her all of the sudden. She was kidnapped. Someone kidnapped her.

"_Kaiba-san?" His pearly white teeth shone underneath the moon. He was smirking. _

"_Shut up!" His shook her hard making her whimper but quiet down when his shakes got harder to make her stop. "You will be coming with me" His hold on her shoulders released and went to her wrist, dragging her behind him. She took two steps forward before she realized what was going on. Digging her heels into the dirt she successfully stopped from moving any more. Kaiba turned around to glare at her. "What do you think you are doing?" He gritted out. _

"_I'm not going anywhere with you." She boldly stated. It made him laugh cruelly. _

"_No?" His grip on her wrist tightened making her wince. "You have no choice in the matter." Pulling her against his chest, she didn't see him pull something out of his pocket. _

Why was he there? Why was he in the park with her? Why did he chase after her?

"_I'll scream!" She panicked when his hands went to the back of neck, bringing her head closer to his. "I swear I'll do it." More tears ran down her face. She didn't know what was going on. Why was he here? Didn't he leave to America? _

"_Do it, see if anyone comes to save your pathetic ass." When he saw her getting ready to do what she said she was going to do he lifted his hand. A white cloth went over her mouth as she opened her mouth to scream. As much she tried to struggle against him she found that she was growing drowsier and drowsier. Her hands stopped pounding against his hard chest and just limply laid against it. What the hell did he put in the cloth? Before she closed her eyes the last thing she saw were concerned blue eyes watching her as she went limp in his arms. _

Kaiba kidnapped her. Seto Kaiba kidnapped her. For what? What was his motives? She saw the door and prayed to Kami that is was open. When she tried to turn the knob she saw that she was wrong. He locked it. He locked her in this room.

"Help me!" She yelled. "Someone please help me! My name is Shizuka Jounouchi and I've been kidnapped!"

Kaiba could hear her screaming next to his room. It was almost eight in the morning and here she was, screaming at the top of her lungs. This was why he sent all his maids home. Her screams ceased and turned into sobs. She was scared. So was he.

* * *

I fixed the chapter for you. I went back and read and didn't like it so much either. I'm just so used to describing every detail about something. Thanks for the critique and I didn't take it as a bad review. I also went back and made it 'better'. To tell you the truth I was unsure about this chapter. I need someone to tell me to add or delete so thank you for that. 


	3. Motives

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOH!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

They were enemies. They were so much alike than different though. Both were cold hearted, both were relentless, but were fueled by desire. They hated each other but they loved one thing. One person; Shizuka Jounouchi.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 3: Motives**

There was no doubt about it, she was scared. She found herself standing in the middle of Kaiba's office. His maid Paula came into her room after she stopped screaming. She was a nice older woman with a soft quiet voice. Paula calmed her down easily by hugging her and telling her everything would be alright.

"_Kaiba-sama will tell you everything. He means no harm whatsoever. I know this man. He would not endanger you." _

It made her feel better but she was still nervous. What exactly did he want with her? It was an ongoing question in her mind. Kaiba was no where to be found. She was lead to this office by his maid.

"You may sit down, girl." Shizuka realized she stood in front of the chair that was in front of his desk. Knowing that it was Kaiba behind her she didn't bother to look behind her. She did what he asked. This was certainly not the right situation to start mouthing back. Looking down at her hands she tried to avoid looking up at Kaiba as he passed her and sat down in front of her.

"May I ask you a question?" Nor sounding scared or pissed, she asked.

"Is it, why did I kidnap you?" It was an obvious question. This time she looked up at him. He looked like he was studying her. Kaiba has surely grown up since she last saw him. He was now an even more handsome man. This man before her didn't look like the kind who would harm her. He looked perplexed himself.

"Yes." Feeling more bolder and relaxed by seeing her captor she sat up straight. Noticing her change in composure, he smirked.

"Tell her." Paula now stood by the door holding a glass of water. She walked over to Shizuka and handed it to her. "Here is a vitamin pill. It'll make you feel better, okay?" The pills was shown and taken by Shizuka. Shizuka could trust this kind woman, she knew it. Kaiba sat back against his chair and watched as Shizuka swallowed the pill without any hesitation.

"You easily trust my maid?" He asked when Paula left the room.

"Yes. Unlike you she was kind to me and assured me that you would not harm me."

"No, not me." The sentence hung in the air unfinished. It almost sounded like he was going to say something else after it. But what?

"I have your word?" He glared at her.

"Why so bold? Because you think you have my protection?" He gritted out through his teeth. He sounded almost bitter.

"I believe I do." She said honestly. "You will not hurt me. You wouldn't dare." How wrong she was. If Kaiba did not hurt her, he would give her to someone who would thus making him the one who caused her hurt. In the end it was him who would hurt her. Who took her from her loved ones. Who kidnapped her to get his brother back.

Standing up he clenched his fists in anger. Quickly he strode to her side and snatch the glass from her hand.

"Do not be so sure." The glass was thrown against the wall making her look down but she did not flinch.

"What are your motives? What do you get out of this?" Still bold she decided to ask the question. His hands went to her arms raising her off of the chair and making her face him. The action made her look up at his eyes.

"I kidnapped you to hand you over to Pegasus. What he has in store for you, I don't know. What I do know is that he took my brother hostage until I hand you over to him before the next full moon." He practically yelled out. Her fear suddenly came back with a vengeance.

"Pegasus?" The same Pegasus who stole people's souls? The same sick Pegasus who turned Yugi against her own brother? Suddenly he let her arms go and pushed her back making her hit the chair behind her. Not caring to catch herself, she fell down on the ground in a shocked emotional mess. As much as she told herself not to cry she could not stop the tears from falling. Kaiba turned around and ran his hands through his hair.

"I have to do it." He whispered to no one.

"You can't do this!" She screeched at him as she stood up. Feeling her go up to him he turned around in time for her fists to hit his chest. "You can't just give me away to some sick man! I'm not your to give!" She was right. Yet he still had no choice. He didn't even bother to block her light punches. Seeing that he wasn't even trying to stop her she pushed him back. "Do you even care? Do you even care about what will happen to me? Do you hate my brother that much that you'll just give me away like some kind of meat!" Kaiba didn't answer. He looked so tired. So drained.

"I can't think about that now." He numbly said to the floor. Her tear stained face was too much for him. Nausea hit him.

"No?" She laughed bitterly and grabbed his shoulders so that he could look at her. "Listen to me. Mokuba would not want you to do this. If he found out what you did to get him back he will never forgive you. I know him, Kaiba-san. He will not forgive you." She was desperate. Her voice was drenching in desperation.

"That will not help you escape your fate. Mokuba will not find out and you will be forgotten. No one will look for you and no one will even realize that Pegasus has you." Has you. He made her sound like some kind of child's toy. Shizuka let out a noise that sounded like a sob and stepped away from him. She kept backing away from him until she hit the chair again and fell down to the floor. After bringing her knees up to rest her chin on them she shook her head in disbelief.

"You are not human. No human would do this even if it's to save their loved ones." She muttered to herself. Kaiba, too drained with emotion, went back to his chair.

"I have no other choice." The room was quiet. Not even Shizuka's sobs were heard.

"But you do." She answered after a minute of silence.

"No."

"I'll kill myself. Either way I'll be dead." The way she said made him think that she would do it. A woman would be desperate enough to do it. She was desperate and would do it in a heartbeat.

"I'll stop you from doing it." A glass shard caught Shizuka's eye. She took the large piece and stood up hiding it behind her back.

"How? How will you stop me? Will you be with me all the time? To make sure I don't do anything stupid?" Her voice sounded serious, deadly, threatening. Kaiba was now dealing with a seriously desperate and smart woman. He had to remind himself to give her more credit then he thought. Suddenly a shiny object caught his eye. What Shizuka forgot was that there was a mirrored grandfather clock behind her which revealed the hidden shard behind her.

He stood up nonchalantly. She sat back down to hide the shard and brought her hands to her lap, hiding the shard under her thigh. Her palms were bleeding from holding the shard too tightly.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that deep down you have some hope that you will get out of this. You think you will be able to see your friends and family once again. You will not do anything stupid as long as you have your hope." It was true. She would not do it. She believed she would get out of this. She was strong. A strong person does not give up. That's what onii-chan would say.

"You think you know me? You don't know what a desperate person would do. We're unpredictable." He was now behind her. Did he know? Why was he behind her?

"No, I don't know you." His hands went to her shoulder gently. They circled around her neck. His breath was now on her ear. Hot air was felt with every breath he took. His hands went back to her shoulder. "What I do know is that you need to stand up and let me have that piece of glass before you hurt yourself." Her body stiffened. He knew.

"I will do anything to escape. Know that, Kaiba-san." When his hands left her shoulders she stood up to reveal the shard that was hiding underneath her thigh. "Whether it is through killing myself or running away." Her eyes were no longer fearful but with motive now. She had a mission much like Kaiba. Except her mission was to escape while his was to make sure she didn't escape.

"You may go after Paula comes back." Kaiba took the shard and leaned against his desk as she sat back down. "Tell Paula to take care of your palms." Looking down at her hands she saw that it was now covered in her own blood. Two tissues were in front of her. Kaiba was the one holding them out. Reluctantly she took them and wrapped them around her palms.

"When will you hand me over?"

"I'm going to call him again and tell him that I have you. After I see for myself that Mokuba is safe and after he sees you I will let him take you." Sighing miserably she tried to hold back her tears. If onii-chan was here he would tell her not to cry.

"Then I have time." Her plans for escape was not hidden. Any sensible person would try to escape. Kaiba knew it and wasn't about to act like she wasn't going to try to escape.

"Hmm."

"I know you're tired. I know you're emotionally drained. Pegasus has to pay. You can't let him do this. Onii-chan will find out, he'll see that I'm missing. He'll automatically think it's you." Not looking at her he knew she was right. Was that why Pegasus chose him? Because the mutt would think he did it? Shizuka indeed was smarter then he thought.

"As long as Mokuba is safe, I don't care."

"You will not let this happen. If you are truly human you will not.. " Paula came in with two plates of hot food.

"Come on, it's time to eat. Kaiba-sama, will you be eating in here?" She asked as she set down the plates on his desk.

"Yes. Take her away and make sure her palms are cleaned up." Taking Shizuka's hands, Paula examined her hands.

"Oh dear. Why did you do that?" Not helping but to cave into crying she hugged Paula. Maybe his maid could help her out.

"You said he wouldn't hurt me. He's doing something worse. He's handing me over to Pegasus." Shizuka mumbled other things that neither Paula or Kaiba could understand. As she continued her rant, Paula looked at Kaiba in anger while he looked at Shizuka in pity. Having enough of this he stood up and left the room in a rush.

"Hush, Please stop crying. You must be strong about this." There was no way she could be strong about this. She was going to be violated by Pegasus, she knew it. She couldn't hold back the tears.

"_I'm sorry, onii-chan. I'm sorry I can't be as strong as you." _

_

* * *

_

Mohahha! Got my two chapters that I promised you guys. Next chapter Kaiba gives Pegasus a little call. What will happen after he calls Pegasus? Will he go through with the agreement? Who the hell knows except for me!


	4. Dark Visits

warning: a bit of bad language and a little bit of violence... but not too much!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

They were enemies. They were so much alike than different though. Both were cold hearted, both were relentless, but were fueled by desire. They hated each other but they loved one thing. One person; Shizuka Jounouchi.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 4: Dark Visits**

She's refused to leave her room. The girl just sits in the corner of her room staring outside her window. Eating, drinking, sleeping, she refused them all. All she wanted to do was go back to her own home and go back to her own life. Within twenty four hours Shizuka's face was all over the news stating that she was missing. The mutt was desperately asking for anyone to call for information concerning his little sister. The girl obviously saw the news because he could hear her shout out in anger and demanded to be released. She was no longer the quiet young lady he saw a few years back. The mutt obviously influenced her.

There was nothing he could do. He repeated to himself over and over again that he had no other choice.

"_No cops. No FBI, no one. I have to do this his way."_ He had told Paula a day ago. She was consistent in finding another way to get back Mokuba. Shizuka hasn't been out of her room for two days now. There was no word from Pegasus.

Tonight he opened the door that lead to her bedroom from his. He hasn't seen her in a day and was curious if she was still sitting by the window. When he quietly entered the room he saw that she was not by the window. Instead she was sitting up on the end of her bed looking out the window. The moonlight showed her sad figure drowning her in blue light.

She didn't seem to notice him coming closer to her. She seemed lost in her own thoughts, her own world.

"Aren't you tired?" Gasping a little, she turned around to stare at him wide eyed. Just as quick as her scared face appeared, it disappeared only to be replaced with an angry frown.

"You'll be rid of me soon. Why do you care?" Kaiba looked away from her with a heavy frustrated sigh.

"I would think Pegasus would want to receive a healthy girl, not a sleep deprived, hungry child." Shizuka's hands shook in anger. "Why don't you just take it like a woman? Go to him and obey his wishes. It'll make it easier for you to just accept your fate." She was still wearing her jogging outfit. Paula had given her clothes that would fit her but Shizuka refused them all.

"Why don't you tell that to Mokuba?" She bitterly said as she stood up to get away from Kaiba. Only taking two steps forward, she was pulled back by the elbow.

"Don't you ever say that again!" He snarled in her face. "You better get used to being that mans slave because there is no doubt that you will be in his custody after I see that Mokuba is safe." Shaking him off of her, she stumbled back not knowing what to say. It was true, she was without a doubt going to be under Pegasus's control.

"Bastard." She whispered to no one. She backed up until she reached the dresser while Kaiba still stood by her bed. Tears formed in her eyes and tried to blink them away not wanting to show weakness. She had to be strong about this. She would not give anyone the satisfaction of crying. "Mokuba will find out about this exchange. Hell, Pegasus already probably told him. What are you going to say to Mokuba if he asks? When he finds out if he didn't already?"

"I will tell him I did what I had to." Turning around he walked away from her and went back to his room. A few seconds later a click was heard indicating that the door was locked. Once again she was alone in the dark. Plotting her escape.

* * *

Everywhere he looked he saw her face. Every one was looking for her. Shizuka Jounouchi. Paula asked him to reconsider giving Shizuka to Pegasus. Over and over again he would say that he would not. Shizuka was the trade. 

"Would you like some mashed potatoes?" Paula asked Shizuka. Around dinner time Shizuka finally agreed to leave her room and eat in the dining room with Kaiba. Why she agreed, he didn't know but was secretly thankful that she did. Yesterday she spent all say in her room quiet as a mouse and it worried him. It made him feel bad. At least now she was out and dressed in one of the clothing Paula handed to her. She just wore simple jeans and a black tee-shirt with slippers.

"No, thank you." Shizuka even ate. She ate silently without looking at Kaiba but she ate nonetheless.

"Will you be silent for the whole dinner?" When she did not respond he nodded. "I see." Then he noticed that she stopped eating and was just holding her fork while looking at her food numbly. "I don't blame you." Softly he said making her head jerk up to look at him but he was not looking at her. Instead he was looking at his own food looking like he just lost his appetite.

Suddenly Paula yelled out startling Kaiba and Shizuka.

"How are you Pegasus-sama? Kaiba-sama is eating right now and wishes to not be disturbed." Paula sounded nervous. A few seconds later they both knew why.

"It's okay. I'm sure he won't mind seeing me. Oh, Kaiba-boy! Where are you?" Pegasus sounded like he was right in the next room. Obviously Pegasus just waltzed into Kaiba's home and was trying to find him. Pegasus saw the news. Pegasus knew.

Shizuka squeaked and stood up unsure if she should run now or stay still. Her food was untouched now and the water spilled from her sudden movement. Nervous was not the word for how she was feeling. It was petrified but she could not show it. She wouldn't dare. Not a tear would dare spill.

"Please let me just get him for you, you don't need to walk around to find him." Paula went on nervously.

"No, no. That's fine. You go ahead and rest, you seem so nervous. I wonder why that is?" Pegasus was getting nearer. If he walked in right now there was no telling what would happen.

In a hurry Kaiba stood up and grabbed a wide eyed Shizuka. As he shoved her in the kitchen next to the dining room a million things ran through her mind. Was tonight going to be the night? Will she see her brother again? Will Kaiba change his mind? Why did Kaiba take her out of the dining room? Kaiba then took her shoulder and shook her to get the fogginess out of her eyes. Once she was out of her trance she glared at him angry at him again for doing this to her.

"Do not say a word. Do not move. Stay right here. Paula will be coming shortly." He whispered. Letting go of her shoulders he left the kitchen and went back to the dining room. Paula came shortly after Kaiba left and held Shizuka's hand as they heard Pegasus enter the dining room.

"There you are. How is everything?" Pegasus asked casually.

"What do you want?" Kaiba roughly asked.

"Fine. To the point as usual. You know, it's sad that we can't have a nice conversation. It's always to the point." Losing his patients from the sudden visit, Kaiba slammed his hands on the dining table.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Kaiba stressed out each word. After Pegasus laughed heartedly he cleared his throat to continue.

"I've been watching the news. Pretty interesting development. I wonder. Did the girl runaway or did you kidnap her?" Kaiba tensed up, giving Pegasus his answer. "Where is she? Is she here?" He asked airily.

"Do not worry where I have her. Just know that I do." Pegasus scoffed and pouted.

"No. I want to see her for myself. Right now. I want to know if you have her. If not, then forget about your brother." He said with agitation in his voice. A few minutes later Kaiba stood up from his chair. Pegasus too sat up.

"After you see her you will leave. Then tomorrow will you bring my brother and you will receive the girl." He left the room and returned to the kitchen. Shizuka looked ready for him. Her chin was held high and her back was straight. The girl was prepared to meet the devil himself. Kaiba took her by the arm and made sure she was behind him.

"No." Before she reached the door she tried to struggle but he held a firm hold on her arm.

"Stop it. He has to see that I have you. You're not leaving with him, okay? Not until I get my brother back." He took her other hand that held on to the side of the door and threw it down. "Let's go!" He gruffly said.

When she entered the dining room she saw Pegasus hungrily taking her in. He looked like he was in love with her which made her grimace.

"Such beauty." Pegasus whispered to himself as he stood up to walk over to the girl. Kaiba looked back at her to see if she was looking like she was going to run away. "I want to be alone with the girl." This made Kaiba turn back to Pegasus who looked serious. He could feel Shizuka tense up behind him.

"No."

"Yes. I want to know what I'm getting." What this meant, neither of the two knew. Her heart was racing unsure of the comment. Was he going to do something to her? On the other hand, Kaiba stood his ground as he stepped completely in front of Shizuka to hide her behind his tall figure.

"No. You will get your chance when I get Mokuba back." Pegasus pressed his lips together in a thin line looking like he was deep in thought.

"I will not harm the angel. At least not while she is in this household. I just want to talk to her to see what kind of girl she is. If not then, no deal." Holding back a cuss, Kaiba stepped away from Shizuka, releasing his hold on her arm. She never thought she would think this but, she wanted him to be near her once again.

"I will give you ten minutes but I will be outside that door. If you dare try anything I will.." Pegasus laughed out loud.

"You will what? You are powerless, Kaiba. If I wished to claim this girl in this very living room on top of that dining table I would and you could not touch me." Pegasus reached out a hand to touch her cheek making her wince. "I would not do that, princess. Do you know why? Because I want us to be special." His hand trailed up to her hairline and smoothed out a stray hair from her pony tail. "Now Kaiba, let us be." Looking back one more time at Shizuka he nodded to her. A silent, I will be here.

"Ten minutes, Pegasus." In response Pegasus waved him off and took hold of Shizuka's wrist, pulling her towards a chair. Holding back a sound of disgust she followed him hoping that Kaiba was paying close attention on the other side of the door to make sure Pegasus didn't try anything. After she sat down on one of the chair beside Pegasus, Kaiba left the room.

"So what is your name, sweetheart?" Pegasus laid his hands on her knee. Biting her lip she tried not to slap him.

"Shizuka." She said in her strongest voice.

"Beautiful. Tell me, are you afraid of me?" She stopped looking down at her lap to look at him in the eye. His eyes were lustful and happy that he could look into her eyes. "I can't wait for you to come home with me." Leaning in towards her face, he cupped her cheek. "You know, if I wished to take you now but I just feel so bad for Kaiba-boy." His thumb touched her bottom lip caressing it as he talked. She never thought it would be so hard to be nice to someone. All her life she has been nothing but nice to everyone but this man did not deserve her kindness. What he deserved was a punch in the face. His eyes were concentrated in her lips. "He lost his brother to me. He must feel so useless, so worthless. If I took away the only chance he had to get his brother back, he would be devastated. Look how far he went. He actually kidnapped you, my angel, to get his brother back. What a sibling wouldn't do?" He was now whispering getting closer and closer to her face as she sat frozen. When his cold lips touched her cheek she pushed him back.

On the other side of the door Kaiba heard everything. What Pegasus spoke was true and it made him sick. This girl was being reduced to nothing all because of the man in the room with her. Kaiba was actually surprised that she hasn't said anything to Pegasus yet. After all the cussing and screaming he thought she would do the same to Pegasus. Was she scared? Who wouldn't be?

"You sick fuck. How dare you do this to me?" She yelled out in a rage. Pushing her chair back she stood up to get away from him. Her temper was boiling and she could no longer keep it in check. "I was a normal girl who did normal things! Now I'm trapped in this house all because a sick fuck like you wants to play games!" As soon as those words left her mouth she felt a sting against her cheek and she fell down to the floor. When she looked up she saw Pegasus with his eyes wide in anger and his hand raised. Pegasus had just slapped her.

"You insolent whore!" At the hear of the slap Kaiba ran through the doors to see what happened. Shizuka was on the floor in front of Pegasus holding her cheek. A spot of blood was on the carpet that came from her mouth. Pegasus turned his glare towards Kaiba and slowly smiled sadistically. "I hope that you will tame her next time I see her. Like I said you have until the next full moon to bring her to me. You will teach her to obey me. I will not take her as she is now. I want an obedient woman, not a childish girl like how she is now." Opening his mouth to speak, Kaiba was cut off before he could even utter a word. "This is not up for discussion. If you do not compromise with my demands then kiss your brother goodbye. I will meet up with you two more times. None of those time will you know when I will come." He said like he was in a business meeting. Pegasus knelt down and held Shizuka's chin tightening his hold so that she scrunched her eyebrows together in pain. "I also want cameras in her room. You will set up the cameras so that it could show in my computer. You know all about that kind of things and I know you can make it possible so do it. I want to see her progress. I will be coming back tomorrow to see if you set up cameras in her room." He whispered before he licked her ear making her cringe. "Goodbye my angel."

Before Kaiba could say anything, Pegasus left the room. Shaky from the meeting with Pegasus she sat still on the floor as Kaiba stayed where he stood. He was too shocked. This was going too far. Pegasus was going too far.

"Damn it!" He bellowed as he punched the wall behind him. Closing her eyes she tried not to cry. All she wanted to do right now was cry. Here she was scared, alone and bleeding. Pegasus had evil plans for her, she knew it. He wanted a toy. She was to be his toy.

"I will not be his toy." She bitterly said catching Kaiba's attention. He strode over to her and knelt down to her to shake her shoulders once again. Desperately he tried to make her see that he needed her. Had she really looked into his eyes she could have found desperation in those unemotional blue eyes.

"You will be." His voice on the verge of cracking. The last couple of weeks have been hell for him. He couldn't take this anymore. "You will and you will fucking obey him. I don't give a shit about you, and I don't care how you do it, but you will suck up whatever bullshit pride you have and obey him." She tried to escape his tight hold on her and finally stopped when he finished his sentence to look at him in the eye full of anger.

"You mean like you? Suck up my pride like you? He's walking all over the great Seto Kaiba and you let him!" Her hands grasped his shirt underneath his jacket bringing his body closer to hers. He pushed her back, making her now lay down on the ground since she was already on the ground.

"You will be locked in your room until he comes for his visits. You will have cameras in your room, you will progress, and you will meet his demands." He hissed coldly before he picked himself up off of the ground and stormed out of the room. Paula came in after Kaiba left and helped her up.

"He's stressed. You see how Pegasus has him in a hold. He has no other choice." Shizuka just nodded and looked down on the ground determined to be strong about this. As much as she tried not to show any kind of emotion, she continued to scowl as he yelled at her.

Being strong was something her brother taught her over and over again. Another thing her brother taught her was pick pocketing. A key was held tightly in her fist as she was sent to her room. She would be damned if she was going to stay any longer. All she needed now was the perfect chance to escape.

* * *

Now that she had Kaiba's key what will happen? Will she escape? What door opens with that key? Who knows? .. except for me! 


	5. Postponed Escape

a/n: I posted two new chapters so go back one if you directly went to this one. Thank you so much Twilighteyes8120 and Yamiko Yakou for your reviews. I am so happy that you guys like my story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

They were enemies. They were so much alike than different though. Both were cold hearted, both were relentless, but were fueled by desire. They hated each other but they loved one thing. One person; Shizuka Jounouchi.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 5: Postponed Escape**

After the light underneath the door of Kaiba's room turned off she waited half an hour before getting up from her bed. About two hours ago Kaiba came in her room while she sat in her usual spot by the window ignoring him. He just stood behind her unsure of what to say to her while she continued to look out the window. After a minute or so of silence he huffed in frustration and left her room only to slam the door making her wince in response. Sometimes she thought that he felt bad about her situation. Those times were when he looked at her in sympathy. What he didn't know is that she could see his reflection on the window. His perplexed facial expression made her heart sink. She knew he was in a bad situation too but that did not give him the right to ruin her life.

Now she stood before her door. Her exit. Her gateway away from this hellhole. When she quietly pressed the key into the keyhole she almost cheered when the key fit. Now all she had to do was turn it and she could move on to step two of her escape plan. The doorknob made a squeaking sound making her close her eyes and try to listen for any movement coming from Kaiba's room. Nothing.

She tried to turn the key praying that it would work. It didn't. Her heart sank even further and she wanted to automatically curse Kaiba. The key was useless, completely useless. She sank to the floor with the key still in her hand. There was no escaping tonight. She wouldn't give up. He had other keys. All she needed to do was find the right key. If she was lucky the key she had right now belonged to another door. The front door possibly?

Tonight was supposed to be her night. The slap Pegasus gave her left a bruise on her jaw and hurt every time she opened her mouth. She was tired of this. She wanted out. She was almost desperate. Anger took over once again and she got up from the floor determined to make Kaiba regret ever kidnapping her. As she moved to go to the bathroom in her room, she took a lamp from her nightstand. Turning on the bathroom light she looked at herself in the mirror. The bruise was now visible and so was the small cut on her bottom lip. Pulling her arm back she let out a discouraged scream and threw the lamp at the mirror shattering it into a million pieces. The glass flew out everywhere and hit her face, her arms and feet. The glass shards lay around her feet and around the bathroom.

Breaths coming out in huffs, she felt shaky. She had to admit that felt good but was still angry. Shizuka heard the door connecting Kaiba's and her room swing open. From where she was standing she could see Kaiba stomping over toward her. His hair was slightly disheveled and he wore only pajama bottoms. He looked like a mix of alarm and fury.

It looked like he was about to yell at her when a sparkle caught his eye. There were glass shard shattered around her and he could see an extension cord and a lamp shade thrown carelessly behind her. The glass lamp was seen in tiny little pieces along with the glass. The pink pieces were not hard to miss.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked sounding not mad but more surprised. Shizuka still stood in front of the now broken mirror trying to catch her breath with her head down. A sheet of hair hid her face away from Kaiba. He stopped in front of the bathroom door and did not dare step inside. "Get away from the bathroom and make sure you don't step on the glass." Now he sounded scared that she might do something stupid. The memory of her promise of killing herself was etched in his mind. At the time he thought she was just being a stupid child but now that she was standing before a sea of glass he thought she might do what she promised.

Looking up she nodded weakly. The energy seemed drained out of her. When she looked up he saw her bruised jaw and cut lip not to mention little nicks on her nose and cheeks. There were tiny shards on her shirt and pants. She stepped away from the mirror carelessly stepping on the glass and getting even more cuts on them. Kaiba held out his hand to take her own hand.

"You are a very stupid girl." He murmured when she was out of the bathroom. Every time she took a step she winced because of the pieces of glass on her foot. Kaiba led her to her chair beside her window and sat her down. Not wanting to look at him she looked out the window trying to lose herself in the beautiful night sky. After he let go of her hand, he knelt down and grabbed her foot to see how many shards pierced her skin. It wasn't bad, her face was covered more with cuts.

He needed to make sure those cuts did not get infected. Carefully he went back to the bathroom to get out the first aide kit and walked back to Shizuka. She was still numbly looking out the window. Kneeling down again, he took out some gauze and alcohol to take care of all the cuts on her.

The cold liquid was dabbed on her cheek after it was dabbed on her feet. Kaiba made sure that he got all the cuts she had. He even pulled out another pair of clothes for her to wear. Instead of her wearing jeans and the white tee-shirt he got her pajama pants and a tank top for the warm night.

"Go change. Be careful though, you still have a lot of small shards on you and could cut yourself."

After she didn't move, he pulled her up. Still not looking at him she grabbed the new clothes out of his hand and walked to her walk in closet and shut the door to change her clothes. She came out and threw her old clothes on the floor then sat back down. There were more cuts visible on her arms now that she wore a tank top. Kaiba took the bottle of alcohol and the gauze to take care of those cuts. "There's a lot of things I don't mean to do and say. I never apologize for them. I never thought I had to." Her eyes continued to watch the clouds move, hiding the stars. "This is one thing I feel that I have to apologize. Even if it's for my brother." When she still did not respond, his hand touched her cheek causing her to glare at him.

"Don't." She gritted through her teeth. Finally, a response. He smiled in amusement. When was the last time he smiled like that? Not once since Mokuba has been gone. He could clearly see the mutt in her. Except she was far more gentler than the mutt. She was much more graceful even though she was glaring at him. His hand fell to his side but still knelt in front of her.

"Why did you do that?" He simply asked without emotion.

"I want to go home, that's why. I'm tired of being here. I don't want to see that man. I don't want cameras in my room and I just want to see my brother."

"You're not the only one." He muttered under his breath and stood up. "You're not sleeping here. I don't know what you're going to do anymore. Now that I know you lost your damn mind you cannot be trusted to sleep here with a bathroom full of broken glass. Paula is asleep so I'm not about to wake her up. What you will do is sleep in my room and I will sleep in this room. If you even so much think of repeating this I will immediately send you to Pegasus before the full moon." Shizuka looked away. Out of frustration Kaiba put a finger underneath her chin to make her look at him. "Do you understand?" Over and over again she was testing him. Why couldn't she just accept her fate?

"No." She softly answered back cheekily. She was pulled up by the arm and dragged to his room. The door was left opened so he did not need to use a key to open it.

"Paula will be informed of this so don't count on trying to escape through my room. The windows are locked and have bars on them. Not to mention you are on the third floor." She stood in the middle of his room taking in his even bigger room. There was no light in his room. Not even from the moon or stars. She couldn't see anything in his room and didn't know where his bed was.

"I'm not staying in here." She said defiantly. In reality she was scared of the dark room along with other things. She was used to rooms with at least a little bit of light. His was just drowned in darkness. She almost felt like it was a trick, like Pegasus was in the dark just waiting for her in bed so that he could have his way with her.

"Stop being a child. If you want I'll open the curtain for you." His voice was heard somewhere behind her. Suddenly light from the moon came in allowing Shizuka to see his room for the first time. There was nothing special about it, a king sized bed, two night tables, a computer desk, and a chest for his clothes. There was a small hallway that lead to his bathroom which he went over and locked the door with a key that appeared to come out of no where. "There is no way in hell I'm going to risk having you break my mirrors." Still amazed with the big room she stood still not moving an inch. "Goodnight." He said as he passed her. She turned her head towards his direction.

"Wait." She said timidly. Kaiba stopped before he reached the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm not staying here." She turned her head away from him again.

"Are you still scared? I opened the curtain so that there's enough light in your room so that you can see everything." She could feel him behind her. When he moved, she didn't know. All she knew was that he was now behind her. Nervously she stepped forward squeezing her hands together.

"I don't know what kind of girl you think I am but I'm not some whore. I've been taught well enough not to sleep in another mans bed even if he's not in the bed with me." Her room was safer. In a way she felt safer here in Kaiba's room but that feeling was dangerous in her eyes thus making her own room safer. It felt like her own room. In this room she could smell Kaiba all around her. If she slept in his bed his smell would consume and engulf her. Now that she wasn't scared of the darkness, she was now scared of what he was doing to her without even doing anything. His presence came closer. Her heart raced, confusing her.

"I know you don't want to hear this but you will have to give up your inane principles soon enough. Pegasus will not accept this coy behavior." Spinning around she sneered at him.

"I refuse to even look at the man let alone sleep in the same bed as him." Her voice was loud and unrelenting.

"Then he will force himself on you." Her eyes went wide. Pegasus was capable of that. He was capable of anything.

"Look what I did tonight. What makes you think I won't do anything like it again? What makes you think I won't try it when I'm with Pegasus?" As she spoke her voice shook with anger and wretchedness. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself down then spoke in a haunting whisper. "He will come back to you and Mokuba every time he wants something he can't get. He'll get bored of me." Her eyes became more sparkly with the tears in her eyes. Before he took notice of it she turned around and walked to his bed. "I won't last."

Kaiba looked shaken by her speech and shook his head to get her voice out of his head.

"I expect you for breakfast tomorrow. You will spend the day in the study room while cameras are being placed in your room." He heard her laugh. A bitter laugh that made him look down at the ground and away from her back. Kaiba would never let her go. As far as Kaiba was concerned she was going to be taken away by Pegasus and no one will ever see or hear of her until they find her dead body.

"Sweet dreams." The bitterness in her voice matched her laugh. The door shut softly after him and she heard the door lock. Now she knew what door that key opened, it was the key for the door that joined their rooms together. The key she held in her hands was the same key Kaiba had in his hand when he locked the door. She sat on his floor and curled up in a ball. The past couple of days have been too much on her. Soon she fell asleep on Kaiba's floor.

That night Kaiba could not sleep. From now on he had to make sure she did not harm herself or anyone else. At all times she would have to be by his side. At all times he had to check his cameras when he was not with her. Pegasus was surely going to be watching. Some way he had to make Shizuka comprehend the situation. Pegasus was now looking for a Shizuka who accommodated with his needs. Not a scared and angry girl who would not hesitate to spit in his face. This was going to be difficult. Pegasus was just throwing all kinds of curveballs just to make everything harder. When would the games stop? When will Pegasus be satisfied?

He just laid in her bed bounded in her scent. Why didn't he notice before that she smelled like vanilla?

* * *

Uh oh.. What does mean? You know what it means… It is supposed to be romance! I still kind of eh.. about this chapter. I don't want Shizuka to seem like some kind of suicidal person. I just want to show how desperate she is that she would never allow Pegasus to touch her. I had the last chapter done already for a day or so but I had PLENTY of studying to do for my Psychology class and for my Education class. But hey! Now that all my tests are over with I can update a lot more until my next tests. I hope you guys liked it, review! 


	6. Mind Trap

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

They were enemies. They were so much alike than different though. Both were cold hearted, both were relentless, but were fueled by desire. They hated each other but they loved one thing. One person; Shizuka Jounouchi.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 6: Mind Trap**

Some time during the night Shizuka was picked up and moved onto the bed. Whether it was Kaiba or Paula, she didn't know but if she was a betting kind of woman she would place it on Kaiba. When she awoke she smelled like Kaiba. A part of her thought he was in the room but it was only because she was surrounded by his scent.

It was a wonderful scent. The combined smell of a minty shampoo and cologne mingled in the sheets causing her to unconsciously burrow her face into the pillows further. The door opened revealing Paula hesitantly coming over to Shizuka.

"Are you alright?" She asked when Shizuka sat up angry at herself for liking Kaiba's scent on her.

"I'm fine. I just want to take a shower." Shizuka pushed the covers off of her. "Is my bathroom available?"

"No. You can use Kaiba's bathroom though. I can go over to your bedroom and get you a change of clothes, okay?" Shizuka nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much." Paula bowed and let the room. A few minutes later Paula came back in the room, making sure that the door was locked. Paula had forgotten to lock the door when she left and was surprised to see Shizuka still in Kaiba's room. Shizuka was still sitting on his bed looking down at her hands. There were visible cuts all over face.

"Kaiba-sama told me what happened last night. You shouldn't do things like that." Since the clothes were already handed to Shizuka she felt like she didn't need to hear anymore.

"I'm going to take a shower now. Thank you." Without another word Shizuka stood up and followed Paula so she could unlock the bathroom door. Shizuka entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"So this is his bathroom?" She was pretty sure everything would be in gold. It was just a normal huge bathroom with normal toilets and two showers and a big tub. The tub seemed to be calling to her so she turned it on. After she tentatively took off her clothes and settled into the bath see contently sighed. The warm water calmed her tense body as she went under it. "If only I could escape this place. Then this bath would feel a lot better."

* * *

She entered the room with her towel wrapped around her. Shizuka forgot to bring her clothes with her into the bathroom. Pegasus sat on Kaiba's bed waiting for her patiently. Her fresh clothes lay beside him screaming to be put on. When she came out his eyes twinkled in a hungry way.

"Shizuka, how are you?" With her heart racing she backed up so that she could enter the bathroom once again but something caught her eye that made her incapable to move. Under a sheet of purple locks was a shiny object that replaced his eye. A gold object that hypnotized her. As much as she tried to move any part of her body, including her mouth she couldn't. All she did was keep her eye on the gold eye.

"What's wrong? Do you have nothing to say?" Pegasus's eye was always hidden. In the last meeting between Shizuka and him, he did not receive a warm welcome. He knew he had to do something drastic. She had that spark about her. That spark Cecilia once had. Shizuka was going to be a nice replacement. Never would he give up to get his one true love back. Nonchalantly, Pegasus stood up and went over to Shizuka.

"You are a sweet girl, aren't you?" Shizuka numbly nodded as he lead her towards the bed. He made sure she turned around so that she faced him, then pushed her onto the bed. Why not toy with her mind now? The fear on her eyes were certainly appealing. It made him feel like he had power over her. She smelled like Cecilia except Shizuka had a tinge of some kind of lotion smell. Lavender, perhaps? The one smell that opened his senses was a faint smell of vanilla. His favorite smell. His lovers scent.

The towel was now loose and she did not bother to tighten it. Her hands couldn't move. Her mind was muddled. This was wrong, she knew it. Her mind was sending all kinds of signals and panic but her body just wouldn't respond. As much she tried to scream, her mouth would not open and produce the sound. She was trapped and no one knew it. All she could feel were hands on her hips and a warm breath on her neck. "You will listen to me, won't you?" That's when she realized his lips were on her neck.

* * *

Kaiba just came back from Kaiba Corp. Everyone was concerned for him. He looked like a mess. Pegasus decided to give him a call when he got to his office to inform him that he not only wanted cameras in her bedroom room but in all the rooms of his house. As much as Kaiba tried to argue with him Pegasus insisted. He even put a screaming Mokuba on the phone.

"Don't you want your brother back?" He threatened.

He got no sleep last night and kept going back from his house to his office for more software's so that he could place cameras in Shizuka's bedroom. He finally got done setting up the site so Pegasus can see Shizuka's room.

Kaiba sat down and clicked on to the site to make sure the camera's were working. All the rooms in the house popped up on the screen. Paula was no where to be found, and Shizuka was in his bedroom with Pegasus. The two in his bedroom made Kaiba's once sleepy eyes widen. Pegasus was on top of Shizuka apparently kissing her on his bed. Shizuka didn't seemed to mind considering she was not moving but her eyes were closed tightly. A mixture of pain and confusion was on her face. He saw her lips move. What was she saying?

Turning on the speakers he closed out all the other cameras.

"Won't you?" Pegasus urged. Shizuka eyes were now wide and looking up at ceiling.

"I will." She whispered as a tear fell down the side of her face. It wasn't mutual. Somehow Pegasus was controlling her. There was no way in hell a girl like her would allow this to happen. Kaiba saw Pegasus hands trail up her thigh.

"Love me. You will love me." This was getting too dangerous. Not for him but for her.

* * *

Not a muscle in her body worked. His hands kept trailing up her thigh making her want to gag.

"Be a good girl and everything will be better." He whispered against her cheek, Shizuka prayed for this to be over. She prayed for anything to prevent him from going any further. "You'll be my Cecilia. My treasure, my everything. Just pretend that you are Cecilia. Please." There was desperation in his voice. Who was Cecilia?

The door was heard opening behind them, making Pegasus stop and stand up. The numb feeling in her veins stayed with her, making her ignore who came in the room. Voices, that's all she heard. The voice didn't seem familiar. There were now two voices. None of them were familiar. She tried to lift her head to see how was talking but she was still immobile. Her mind was in a rush.

"This is my room, Pegasus. What the hell are you doing here?" He wanted to add, and don't you ever touch Shizuka again, but changed his mind. It would make him look like he cared for the girl.

"My question is why is she even in your room? Having a little fun with the prisoner, are we?" His eyebrow went up in amusement while Kaiba huffed at the statement. The fact that Shizuka was in Kaiba's room was infuriating Pegasus but did everything in a calm collected manner. If he acted unnaturally then it would in way give Kaiba more power. Seeing her in his bed in only a towel did look bad.

"Answer me." He growled as he tried to contain himself from stomping over to Pegasus and strangling him.

"Testy, aren't we?" Pegasus fixed his glare on Kaiba even more. "I just happened to walk by your room when I noticed that the bath was running. I knew you were not here so I ordered your servant to open the door. I saw that her clothes were lying on your bed and decided to be left alone with her. I don't think your servant was too happy with me, but nonetheless I insisted." That's when Kaiba finally realized that Paula was no where to be seen or heard. She would have been up here by now trying to explain what happened or suggesting that Pegasus left his room.

"Where is she?" Pegasus already knew who he was referring to. Pegasus let out a hearty laugh.

"So you are not as dumb as you seem. Your precious servant is peacefully sleeping in Shizuka's bedroom. Your servant is very insistent, did you know that?" A sheet of purple hair covered the side of his face. What was he hiding? How did he get Paula to fall asleep or to take advantage of the girl? Kaiba was in a trance watching a glint peaking out through the sheet of purple hair. Billions of questions ran through his mind. He didn't even notice Pegasus walk up to him. "Did you set up the cameras?"

"Of course." He almost growled. Some how he happened to get out of his trance. What was that? "You should be getting an e-mail which contains a site you can get into and see what is going on in here."

"Calm down there, Kaiba-boy." Pegasus looked back to see Shizuka now sitting up confused and holding her head in pain. "Don't worry my princess, the pain will stop after a while. It was nice talking to you again, Kaiba-boy. Next time I come I'll be sure to see her in her own room and not yours." After he left, Kaiba walked over to Shizuka and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed out in pain with her hands clutching her head. The pain was unbearable. Everything was spinning. Voices were garbled. Everything was confusing. For some reason all she wanted was to be held by… Pegasus? "What the hell did he do to me?" She asked to herself miserably. He was the one person she could not feel this way for. He was the reason for her pain, not her pleasure.

Her towel lowered dangerously revealing her chest more. Being the gentleman that he was, Kaiba lifted the towel and grabbed the blanket behind Shizuka to cover her body up. There were goose bumps all over her arms. He was almost sure it wasn't because she was still wet and in only a towel.

"Speak up." Kaiba barked. When she said 'what did he do to me?', he panicked. What exactly did Pegasus do to her?

* * *

That's it for today. I've been sicker than a dog and I got some things to deal with right now so I know I haven't been updating on anything. And those of you who know how I update, you know I update everyday. I'm trying to get better so that I do update sooner.

Thank you so much Yamiko Yakou for the critique on Cecilia and Pegasus. Honestly I don't know a lot on their relationship or anything so when you said that it reminded me of how Pegasus would do anything for her. Thus, making me put a twist on this story. Thank you for reminding me. If there is any other suggestions, please do tell me. Sorry it's a short chapter, I wanted to make it really long, but that plan was scrapped.

Twilight eyes, you're my homie and thanks so much for the review. I'm happy that you like the story even though it's an odd paring. I don't like the paring either but a dare is a dare. Until next time!


	7. Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.**

**- **

**-**

**-**

They were enemies. They were so much alike than different though. Both were cold hearted, both were relentless, but were fueled by desire. They hated each other but they loved one thing. One person; Shizuka Jounouchi.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 7: Promise**

"What happened?" Knowing that yelling at her only made her cower in confused fear, he decided to try the nice, caring approach. Something that was harder than he thought. Kaiba gave her a few minutes alone in his room so that she could change her clothes, or actually put on clothes. After a few minutes, Kaiba knocked on the door, only to find no response. Fearing that she might have done something stupid, he opened the door without another knock and found that she went into the bathroom. A minute late she came out fully clothed but with the same confused facial expression.

"He.. I don't know." She softly admitted, not even bothering to look up at him. She really didn't know what happened. Something happened. Something made her want to be with Pegasus even though she knew it was wrong. Pegasus did something to her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kaiba felt something too. When Kaiba looked at Pegasus there was a strange feeling in his gut. What that feeling was, he didn't know. All he did know was that it was far from good. "Why was he all over you like that? Why didn't you stop him?" Before he realized what he said, his anger took control. The only image other than that glint behind Pegasus hair was Pegasus on top of the girl and the girl doing nothing to stop him.

Shizuka tiredly laid on his bed on her stomach. Her head were in her arms and trying to stop the room from spinning. Pegasus really did a number on her. Kaiba sat down on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh. Such a long day. Sleep was the first thing he had to do before he did anything else.

"I knew that I didn't want him to touch me or kiss me but I couldn't stop him." She sat up on her knees behind Kaiba. Her voice became airy like she was telling him about some wonderful dream. "I kept thinking that this is so wrong. I kept wanting to stop him but my body wouldn't move." Her voice seemed to get closer and closer to his right ear. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her hands touch his shoulder making him turn around to look at her. Her eyes held a tiny sparkle in them like she was thinking about a loved one. After a moment of looking at her in silence, worry replaced her sparkle. Her head went down in shame as well as her hands on his shoulders. She held her head once again and moaned. "What's happening to me? What is he doing to me? What did he do to make me feel that way? Why .."

He knew she was going to start to cry by how her voice was shaking. She was scared, everything was getting to her. All this talk about being strong and after this incident with Pegasus she was about to break down. No, she had to be strong. She had to continue to be strong. Not only for her sake, but for his. Before he knew it his arms wrapped around her shaking form and held her. Her own hands wrapped around his waist tightly.

"Stop. Crying won't do anything. Be strong, remember? Isn't that what you've been constantly telling me? That you are this strong person? That somehow you'll get out." As much as he tried to sound caring, he still sounded cold but it seemed to calm her down. She stopped shaking and released her tight hold on him but still held him.

"I feel safer with you." She mumbled against his chest. Letting go of her a little bit, he looked down at her to see her eyes closed. No wonder she stopped shaking, she was falling asleep.

* * *

Pegasus sat in his limo happily smiling. Soon. Soon will Shizuka succumb to him. He just needed to see her a couple of more times before she is handed over to him. If she was still the little spit fire that she was then he would not have fun. What he wanted was Cecilia and only her. The only way he could have her back was if Shizuka was willing to obey his every demands. Holding his laptop on his lap (does that sound weird? Hmm… ), he logged on to the site Kaiba told him about. Just like Kaiba said the screen popped up different windows showing different rooms of Kaiba's house. His servant was lying on her own bed now with a pack of ice on her head. Her head would probably hurt for another hour. Kaiba's room was empty and so was Shizuka. There were no cameras on his hallways so he didn't know if Kaiba or Shizuka were in those hallways. Damn. Pegasus should remind Kaiba that he wants cameras in the hallways as well.

After checking all the other rooms he saw Shizuka's door swing open. There was Kaiba holding Shizuka bridal style. Sadly to Pegasus, Shizuka was dressed in jeans and a normal white tee-shirt. He walked over to her bed and laid her down, placing her blankets on top of her. Pegasus watched closely as Kaiba stood, his back against the camera, obviously watching Shizuka and blocking her from the camera's view. Nothing was said. All that was heard was her and Kaiba's breathing.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Pegasus heard Kaiba whisper to himself. His eyes glared at Kaiba's figure still looking over Shizuka. Was this, or wasn't it a good thing that Kaiba was showing some kind of feeling towards the girl. All Pegasus knew was that Kaiba was too close to her.

Kaiba remembered the camera in her room and let go of her hand. From what Pegasus saw, he didn't know that Kaiba was holding her hand until he saw it drop to her side. The whole time Kaiba's tall figure and long trench coat hid the intimate moment. Pegasus slammed the laptop closed, unbeknownst to him breaking the screen.

* * *

What Kaiba and Pegasus didn't see was Shizuka holding another key she got from Kaiba. The hand she held the key was luckily the one Kaiba didn't hold. After Kaiba left the room, she stuffed it into her pocket. Jounouchi certainly taught her well.

Even though she was still scared, she knew she had to get another key from Kaiba. With these cameras now in his house she didn't know if she could get out without getting caught. It was a chance. A chance she would have to take.

Kaiba came back after two hours with a plate of food. She was still lying down but she was wide awake. The feeling she felt after Pegasus left was still there. It was an odd, yearning feeling. Half of her wanted to be with him, while the other half wanted to throw up. When Kaiba held her all those feeling washed away. All she felt was peace. There were no confusing thoughts.

"Paula isn't feeling well so I brought you some soup." Kaiba coldly said. Shizuka sat up.

"Thank you but I'm not hungry. I just want to lie down." Kaiba set down the soup on her dresser and sat on the chair next to her window.

"You need to eat." He looked so tired. Shizuka could see the exhaustion. "You have to eat so you can have energy." He sounded like a worried mother. Was he mad or worried? She smiled at this.

"I'll eat in a little bit. Leave the soup there and I'll eat it in a while." He was no longer callous to her. He seemed to care now. It was strange to see him like that. No. It was nice to see him like that. He stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll come back to get the bowl." He shut the door behind him. This time she didn't hear him lock it. Why didn't he lock it? Did he forget?

Twenty minutes later he came back and retrieved the bowl and left without a word. She drank only half of the soup and laid back down on the bed. She had to pretend to be asleep so that Kaiba could leave her alone. She placed the bowl as far away from her so that he didn't come up to her and see her sleeping. If her eye moved or mouth moved he would know she was pretending.

Tonight she would leave. Tonight she would have to try and escape. Everything was just getting too confusing for her. Between her feelings towards Pegasus and Kaiba, she didn't think she knew anything anymore.

* * *

The clock in her bedroom read it was a little past ten. The moon shined light into her room but also blended her figure with the night. The camera was not able to see anything. If Pegasus was indeed watching, he would get nothing but would hear something. Sometime before nighttime, Shizuka got up from her bed and closed her curtains so that not much light could seep into the room. Now was her time to flee. She quietly got out of her bed without a squeak and tip toed to her door. Pulling out her keys from her pocket she tried one by one until she realized that Kaiba never locked her door. Even when he left he didn't lock her door. Maybe he was so tired he didn't realize that he forgot to lock it.

Looking at the door that joined her bedroom and Kaiba's she saw no light coming from under the door. Kaiba must have went to bed early. Slowly she turned the knob. She was almost free! Then a realization hit her; she didn't know where she was.

As she walked down the long hallway she crept silently cheered when she reached the stairs. No one was downstairs. The silence was almost deafening as she tried to be silent when she climbed down the stairs. Her shoes squeaked, and so did the stairs.

'_God, please don't let me be caught.'_ Was all she thought as she reached the second floor. There was a light coming from one of the rooms on the second floor. Was it Kaiba? Cursing herself for not being patient and waiting until she knew for a fact that he was asleep she continued down the stairs. Did Kaiba have cameras in the hallways? She knew for a fact that her room was monitored but what about the rest of his house? It was too late to think about that now. She had to move on.

She knew how to get to the dining room, Paula would always lead her there. She knew where the kitchen was because Kaiba hid her there when Pegasus came. Now all she had to do was find the front door. Before she entered the dining room a glass door caught her eye. Now why didn't she see it before? It wasn't the front door but it was a back door leading to a pool. It was his backyard. It was good enough for her.

Looking behind her she sighed in relief when no one was behind her. She almost expected Kaiba to be behind her watching her as she stupidly thought she was really going to be able to escape. But there was no Kaiba, just silence and darkness. She was home free if she went through the backyard.

Even though the glass door squeaked a little when she opened it, it was still quiet. Closing the door behind her she walked past the pool and entered the garden after the pool. The garden was big with huge bushes and beautiful exotic flowers. She continued to walk through the garden unsure of where she was going. Was she really going to escape? Would Pegasus come after her? She wondered what would happen to Mokuba if she really did escape. Would he be harmed. A little remorse ran through her. Could she really be that selfish? To run away to save her own life but condemn Mokuba's? Mokuba was always a kind soul. He did no harm. Did he deserve this? No. Did she? No, but someone had to be sacrificed. Would it be her?

Soon she found herself in a maze of tall bushes and flowers. Great, now she was lost in Kaiba's garden. Maybe if she turned back to where she first started she could go back to the house and try and find the front door in Kaiba's house. It would be a lot more easier. Risky.. but easier than walking around a big garden all night.

With a frustrated growl she turned another corner and stopped, her breathing suddenly stopping. Now she knew Kaiba was not asleep. He was sitting on a bench in his garden looking up at the moon. The light half shined on him, only revealing half of him. The other half was covered by darkness.

She found that she couldn't move. He still did not see her. She could just quietly walk back and hide, but she didn't. She couldn't. He looked so sad. He looked up at the sky as if he was hoping to find some kind of answer in the stars.

The wind blew, making her gasp at the sudden cold air. Lazily he turned his head to look towards her direction. At that moment he saw her, the wind blowing her hair across her face gently. She still stood still, staring back at him. As if he didn't see her, he looked back up at the moon when the wind died.

Her legs took control and walked over to him, stopping right in front of him. He still looked up at the sky.

"Are you teasing me?" She asked, breaking the silence. Without looking at her, he replied.

"No."

"Then why are you sitting here when you know you should be insulting me and tying me up so that I don't escape?" The wind blew once again. He looked at her. A shiver ran down her spine and she didn't know if it was from the wind or from Kaiba's soft stare.

"Because you won't escape. No one is stopping you but yourself right now." He stood up making her back up a little.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked with a bit of fright in her voice.

"What did Pegasus do to you?" He asked softly. When she tried to back up even more, his hand grabbed her own.

"You care? I'm surprised." Sarcasm was drenched in her voice. Her eyes were wide and wild unsure of what he was going to do. "Now let me go. I'm not some kind of doggy toy for guys like you and Pegasus to play with."

"What was he doing to you when I walked in? Why were you agreeing with him?" He sounded like he was in some sort of trance. His eyes searched hers for some kind of answer.

"Please. Don't ask me." She swallowed hard and looked away from his penetrating stare. "I don't know why." She tried to jerk her hand away from his but he stepped closer to her and held on tighter.

"If the mutt knew, he would kill me. I have no doubt in my mind that if he walked in and saw what I saw, he would kill me with his bare hands." The mention of her brother made her suddenly sad. Now all she wanted to do was see her brother. She missed him so much.

"Onii-chan." She whispered as she blinked away her tears. It was true. If Jounouchi walked in to Pegasus on top of her like earlier today he would not hesitate to kill Pegasus or Kaiba. He would look at her in shame. She let Pegasus do whatever he wanted. If Kaiba didn't come in who knows how far Pegasus would have gone. "Please. Don't let him do it again." She almost sobbed out. Kaiba stepped even closer to her but she stepped back until she hit the tall bush.

His hand still held hers and she looked down in shame. His other hand went to her waist. If someone saw them it looked like they were about to dance with their hand held out and his hand on her waist.

"I thought…." He trailed off, his sentence unfinished. Suddenly his eyes darkened. "The keys." His voice cold after a long pause. She looked up shocked. He knew? "I demand them back." It would be stupid to deny that she had him. It was about time he knew. Or maybe he always knew? Digging into her pocket she held out the keys. Now she was really screwed. There was no way she could escape now. She had her chance and imprudently lost it. Pegasus would have her. Possess her.

All she could do now is cry and wait. She no longer felt anger in her but sorrow. Her brother would certainly be ashamed of her right now. She was easily giving in. That's all she did today. First she gave in to Pegasus, then she gave up escaping and now she's freely handing over Kaiba's keys.

"I won't." He foolishly said after he put the keys into his own pocket. Shizuka just looked so sad with her head down and her tears falling down to the ground. Her hair hid her face as she bit her lip and silently cried. "I won't let him touch you." He said gruffly. Pulling her hand closer to him so that her body crashed into his, he held her tightly and placed his chin on top of her head. Her own hands went around his back, clutching the back of his shirt as she cried. She needed comfort and Kaiba was here to give it whether or not he intended on giving it.

He was confused. Should he protect her and at the same time hold her here against her will? It was a constant battle in his head and conscious. This young girl did not deserve this. None of it. "I promise." He whispered into her hair as the scent of vanilla overwhelmed him.

* * *

Damn.. The updates are becoming fewer and longer. I hate this. I want to continue but I'm just not in the mood. I wanted to start over the new chapter of A life without you but I forgot what I wanted to write. It was a good idea too. Hmm.. I'm almost done with Claims of Innocence, so watch out for that. Kill me, kiss me is almost done too. I just need to fix some things.

Does Kaiba seem OOC? If he does, sorry. He's tired after trying to get Mokuba back for so long. So that's why he's a little bit compassionate. He's just tired. I wanted to clear the mix up from last chapter. It was twilight eyes not Yamiko Yakou who gave me that advice. When I read it again I was like , oh crap it! I was tired and it was the middle of the night when I posted it. I get a little delusional when I'm tired. So sorry about that!.. Review!


	8. Betrayal

a/n: I actually updated? Even I'm surprised!Yamiko Yakou actually inspired me to update. I read her new fic and it's great and also reminded me that I had a dare to do! Yes, I know.. I neglet my stories a lot. Sorry?

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or Pegasus's crazy ass. **

****

**-**

**-**

They were enemies. They were so much alike than different though. Both were cold hearted, both were relentless, but were fueled by desire. They hated each other but they loved one thing. One person; Shizuka Jounouchi.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 8: Betrayal**

Suddenly he pushed her away and walked briskly towards the bench to pick up something that Shizuka quite couldn't see due to the night.

"You shouldn't say you're going to promise when you really don't mean it." She softly spoke after being shoved against the bush behind her.

"What do you mean?" His voice deadpan and back still facing her. He didn't want her to see his complex ridden face. Why did he promise her something he knew he would never be able to uphold? His brother came first. In order for Mokuba to come back, he would have to sacrifice Shizuka. No one else. If there was a chance that she was no longer under Pegasus's watchful eye, some other unsuspecting poor girl would be victimized.

"I mean I'm not stupid. I know you're just saying that because you need to keep me here somehow. You want to give me false security. Even if that means that you'll lie to me and say that you'll protect me from Pegasus when we both know you're helpless against him."

"Do you believe in my false security?" A naïve looking young woman like her was the type to be highly underestimated. Even Kaiba himself was underestimating her. Although he didn't want to admit it, he knew Jounouchi taught his little sister some street smart. He had to remind himself that this girl was just like her brother, street smart.

"A part of me does. A part of me thinks I need to watch myself when I'm around you, I don't know why." Wasn't the answer obvious? He kidnapped her. That's why she should watch herself around him. Slowly he turned around to look at her figure which turned out to be no good because it was hidden in the darkness of the night. The only thing he could make out was the shine of her auburn hair reflected by the bright moon. When she stepped forward, he saw the sadness in her eyes, making it hard for him to continue to look into her eyes but continued in doing so for an unknown reason.

"What do you mean you don't know why? You're not stupid like your brother are you?" He numbly asked, hypnotized by her eyes. She stepped towards the moonlight, letting the darkness lose it's grasp on her. Taking a minute, she looked up at the night sky and slightly smiled then sighed and started to walk away from Kaiba.

"If you think the answer is obvious, then you have the wrong answer."

"Then you know why you have to watch your step around me?"

A tiny smile crept up on Shizuka's tired face. "I suppose I do." Before she disappeared into the maze of tall bushes , she stopped. "And my brother is not stupid." She bit out bitterly. Registration what she had said before, he missed the fact that she was leaving him alone once again.

"What did she mean by that?" He asked to no one when a glimpse of red hair disappeared behind a bush.

* * *

As Shizuka stepped into Kaiba's house once again, she noticed something different. More like she felt something was different. She couldn't point her finger at it, but something was definitely wrong. The dark hallway leading to her room was unsettling, which made her turn around ready to bolt out of the house and find Kaiba. He was surely to be in the garden when she left him. There would be no way that he reached the house before she did.

When she turned around hurriedly to run out of the house, she bumped into something.

"So forward aren't you, my jewel?" Though all she saw was a dark shirt, she knew who it was who was speaking to her. Immediately her stomach clenched and her breathing stopped. Why is he here? Why is he here now? Is it time for him to take her? Will this be her last night as Kaiba's prisoner?

His hands reached to her arm to pull her away from his chest. Too scared and confused to do anything, she let him pull her away a few inches away from his body. Looking up slowly, she saw him leering at her as if he was ready to eat her up in any second. "How are you? Feeling any better tonight?" Voice caught, and not being able to form any words from her now parched throat, she settled for struggling against his grip. "Now, now. Don't be so rude. I came all the way here from my own house to pick you up in the middle of the night so that we could finally be together and here you are being so disrespectful!" He tsked then roughly pushed her away against a wall.

With a loud thud her head and back hit the wall making her ricochet from the wall. After she hit the wall, she fell on the ground with groan of pain. Facing the ground, her hair was strewn on the floor hiding her face.

"Look what you made me do! I wish I could say I apologies but you did deserve it." His voice was menacing, like he finally lost it. Like if she did absolutely anything to make him mad, he would kill her without thinking twice.

Kneeling down beside her thrown body, he patted her hair. "It's my fault isn't it? I'm too rough on you. Is that why you're crying?" Lifting her head up to get his hands off of her hair, she glared at him. She didn't even care if it would make him mad.

"Go. To. Hell." She gritted through her teeth.

"Nice." He said with a deadpan voice then slapped her head down on the ground making her yell out. "Next time I come you better be nicer!" He spoke as if he was talking to a child. Something made him stop for a second and lifted his hand off of her head. "Come." He spoke in a demanding voice. Shizuka didn't know who he was speaking to. "You will follow my orders." Footsteps were heard beside her. "Now leave." Whoever he was speaking to hesitated on leaving the two alone. "NOW" His booming voice made Shizuka stiffen and the person run away. "Where is Kaiba-boy?" He lowly asked against her ear a couple of seconds later making a chill run down her spine.

More footsteps were heard along with a swooshing. These footsteps however were loud and heavy. Certainly a mans footsteps. "Damn. The party is ending now my sweet. Goodbye." He licked her ear once again making her cringe then like a breezing passing by, he was gone.

Almost scared that he didn't really leave, she reluctantly lifted herself up from the floor by her elbows and looked around the hallway to make sure he was indeed gone. The footsteps were still coming. Her hair was in front of her face as she lifted herself up from the floor completely. A few tears went down her face but her expression was determined. Truly proud of herself for now sobbing out loud, she dusted herself off as Kaiba approached her.

"What are you doing?" He caught her when she stood up.

"Nothing." There was no reason for Kaiba to know that Pegasus was here. It made no difference in her eyes. Though Kaiba hated Pegasus and Pegasus seemingly hated him as well… Then a thought crossed her mind. A big part of her said why not? If this gave her a chance to ruffle Pegasus's feathers like he's been constantly doing to her, then why not?

Slowly turning away from Kaiba, she walked towards her room. Leaving her bedroom open she stood facing where one of the camera's were. Like she guessed, Kaiba came in her room glaring at her. His eyes said not to mess with him right now. That he wasn't in the mood.

"Nothing?" His voice loud. "What the hell were you doing on the floor?"

Eyes shining with finished tears, she looked down on the floor. "I was thrown on the floor."

"Who threw you?" His voice now sounding slightly concerned.

"Who do you think?" Voice slightly shaky yet calm, she stepped forward towards him. "He came here. When you were gone, he was here. He wanted to take me away. Had I not been in the garden he would have taken me and you wouldn't have seen your brother ever again."

"Pegasus? He came here to take you without my brother?" Now his voice sounded disturbed by the news.

"Pegasus isn't someone you should trust. So why are you surprised?" Fresh tears ran down her cheek. "I knew it. I knew he wouldn't carry out what he said he was going to do." Kaiba stepped forward as well but passed her and sat on her bed with his hands going through his hair in frustration. Looking up at the camera, she slightly smirked. She had him now. She had the both of them now.

"Because I'm desperate to have my brother back." Leaving the camera's eyes on her face, she turned her back against the camera to walk up to Kaiba. Sitting down next to him on the bed, she sighed softly.

"I would do the same if it meant to save onii-chan. I'm not going to lie, in some strange way you are brave for doing this. This just shows how much you love your brother." Her were words useless Kaiba right now. All he could think about was the fact that he almost lost Shizuka to Pegasus. He risked her life to get back his brother. He risked someone's life for something he was never going to get.

"You realize I'm not going to let you go just yet. Tomorrow we'll exchange prisoners." Before he went to stand up, her small hands grasped his wrist making him look at her.

"I never said you were going to let me free." They both looked into each other eyes. Kaiba was trying to figure out what was going through her mind, as did she to him. "Does this mean that this is my last night here?" The question drew him out of his gaze on her.

"Let go of me." He lowly said as he attempted to push back her hand. When he succeeded, her hand lifted up to his cheek, startling him.

"You are scared just like me." The dazed sounding girl said. Saying nothing he looked in her eyes once again. Wanting to say that he wasn't scared, he found that he couldn't. Suddenly her hand left his cheek but then hugged him, her arms around his neck. "We can be scared together." Her whispers said against his ear.

"Shizuka…" He half heartedly growled out. Hands reach up to her arms, he pulled her far enough to look at her face. About to say something about not being scared, he once again couldn't. The information of Mokuba not being returned when Pegasus was about to take Shizuka away made him stop. She was the key. A key which was to be possessed by someone who no one would be able to trust. Mokuba was the key, but a dispensable key in Pegasus eyes. Shizuka was not dispensable to either Pegasus or Kaiba.

Without a reasonable thought, or any thought for that matter, he brought her face closer to his. His hands left her arms and reach up to either sides of her face, crushing her hair against her ears and pressed his lips against hers roughly. The squeak of surprise that came out from Shizuka was overclouded by Kaiba's moan when he turned to make Shizuka lie on the bed with him on top of her.

Almost immediately and out of reflex, Shizuka brought her own hands to his and tried to kiss him back. His possessive lips were claiming hers so hungrily that she failed to kiss him back. When she felt his tongue pushing against her now swollen and possibly bruised lips, she took a sharp intake of breath giving him the chance to enter her mouth. Back arching, she lifted her chin so that he could deeply kiss her.

Did she even want to kiss him back? Now that she was on her back, with his weight on top of hers and his scent claiming her like his lips, she decided that she did. In a way his frustration seemed to come out through his harsh and desperatekisses.

His lips started to slow down and now Shizuka had the chance to kiss him back, which she fully took the advantage of doing so, causing Kaiba to open his eyes and realize exactly what he was doing. Shizuka on the other hand kept her eyes closed and moaned when Kaiba stopped all together.

"This is what I meant by I need to watch myself around you." As she talked, her lips kept casually brushing against his. Eyes still closed, she felt him press his lips against hers once more. This time it was for a second if not two.

"I'm not like Pegasus." His breathing was rough from the lack of air in his lungs.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant I didn't know what _I'd_ do with you." Now she opened her eyes to see him intently looking at her.

* * *

"_This is what I meant by I need to watch myself around you." The girl was playing games with him. From the moment she stepped into the room she smugly smiled at the camera as if saying, 'watch this.'. Now that he saw their little make-out session, he knew what she was smiling about. _

"Not only will that bitch pay tomorrow, but so will him."

* * *

a/n: WHOOhoo! I'm actually freaking done with this chapter! You guys are proud, you can say it.. When the next one should be coming out.. I have no idea.. But stay tuned,.. I just might update sooner then you guys think! 


	9. Hazed

a/n: I know, I know! You updated now should I! Here is your update! I had an exam this week so I was swamped with work not to mention every week I have to write up papers and present speeches for my class which interferes with my updating. But I have been writing little by little in order to update! I hope you enjoy!

(to Imperfect Paradise: see? I updated! I realized I explained my situation like three times on your reviews.. I tend to have a very short memory. Sorry about that and enjoy this chapter!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.. **

**Chapter 9: Hazed**

Mokuba kicked the wall for the twentieth time in one minute. Making as much noise as he could annoyed the guard in front of his prison. If he could name his favorite pastime for the past week, it was annoying the young guard. He would every so often go up to Mokuba and threaten him. They were empty threats. Had the guard even tried anything with Mokuba then Pegasus would have him killed. Pegasus needed Mokuba. Even though he always denied it, it was true. Mokuba was the key like Shizuka was the key for his older brother. If either Pegasus or Kaiba lost their captive then they would have no deal.

Yes. Mokuba knew. Pegasus loved to flaunt it in front of Mokuba. Pegasus would taunt Mokuba and Kaiba. He would tell him that his brother stooped so low as to kidnap someone. He knew what his older brother had to do in order to negotiate with Pegasus to get his younger brother back. A part of Mokuba was furious that Kaiba would use Shizuka as some kind of trade. Humans were never meant to be used as currency. She was meant to be free with her own brother, not locked up in a room for all her life.

Another part didn't blame his brother. If Mokuba was in the same decision then he would have probably done the same if he felt like he had no choice. Kaiba was only doing what he felt was needed in order to his get loved one back. Anyone would do the same.

The only person Mokuba saw was to blame was the genius of this whole scenario; Pegasus. In all his craziness, he really was a genius. Pegasus figured out a way to make Kaiba fall down to his knees and actually give in to his demands. Last time Kaiba outsmarted him. Kaiba went after Mokuba all on his own. This time he couldn't. He knew what was wanted from him. He knew he had no other choice.

Being kidnapped wasn't at all fun. Mokuba sympathized with Shizuka. The only upper hand she did have was that she was with Kaiba. Yes, Kaiba was cold hearted to people who were not his brother but he would stay away from Shizuka. At least Mokuba hoped. He hoped he would not treat her cruelly. If he did, then Mokuba would then find the right to never forgive his brother for his actions. Here was his younger brother in the same situation, half starved and dirty from the lack of showers ( unless those tubs of water splashed on him was considered as a bath) and Mokuba would at least think that his brother would not do the same to Shizuka. Paula wouldn't let him anyways.

Mokuba wondered everyday how everyone was. From he saw on the news, Jounouchi was still looking for his sister. The blonde would yell on the news about how he would find the captor. Wasn't it obvious, he wanted to yell. Not only was Mokuba missing but so was Shizuka. Who was a suspect? Obviously Kaiba was. If only the investigators had half a brain and realized that. Not that Mokuba wanted his brother to be arrested or questioned. But it would at least make people wonder and then remember the episode about him being kidnapped before by Pegasus. Everyone knew he was out of his mind. It would then be a matter of time before people realized it was Pegasus. One could only hope..

His foot was starting to hurt from hitting the wall. The guard was too quiet today.. When was he going to get mad?

"Stop that noise, damn it!" The guard finally yelled. Ah.. The reaction he waited two minutes for.. The younger Kaiba let out a loud laugh. If he was going to be stuck here, he might as well have _some_ fun..

* * *

The birds outside the window chirping loudly woke up Kaiba. Not bothering to open his eyes to meet with the morning sun, he dug his head deeper into the pillow. A vanilla smell then overwhelmed him and his eyes shot opened. Not only was he sleeping in Shizuka's room again but he was laying right next to her. His arm was draped across her stomach in a possessive manner. Shizuka groaned when he moved and held on to him even more. She was laying on her side with him laying on his stomach. They were facing each other, hot breath dancing on the others face. Her lips were parted as she continued to sleep. He was too close to her. Way too close. Sitting up from the bed, he released Shizuka. No longer feeling his warmth, her eyes shot opened. The memories from the night before flood her and she wryly smiled from the tingling on her lips from his own. It was her reminder of his bottled up passion.

Before she could say anything to him, he was sitting up on the bed breathing heavily. She knew what he was going to say. The look on his face said it all; he regretted kissing her last night.

"I know what you're going to say." she whispered sadly. Did he mean to kiss her or was he caught up in the moment?

"Then I don't need to waste my breath, do I?" He harshly whispered back. A red light caught his eye and he turned his head towards the light. The source of light was coming from the camera hidden in her room. "Damn it." He hissed and stood up. After he stood up Shizuka sat up on her bed and looked towards the direction of the camera light.

"Does this mean he saw?" Shizuka didn't sound worried. It worried him.

"Does this mean that you planned this?" He dangerously asked without turning around to look at her. He saw through her now. He saw her intentions. She wanted him to do this. She wanted to upset Pegasus. Kaiba was foolish enough to be lured into her trap. "What do you think is going to happen now? Do you think he's going to let you go? Do you think Pegasus lost?" Spinning around, he took hold of her shoulders and shook her. "You fucking fool! The only person who lost was us! Not only have you screwed yourself over but…"

"….You wanted it." She softly said knowing that the only person who commenced the kiss was him and not her. As much as Shizuka wanted to show Pegasus that he would never own her, she couldn't bring herself down to seducing a man in pain. Not Kaiba.

The sound of a light clapping was heard behind them. Pegasus stood at the door with a smile on his face. "Beautiful. Just like a daytime soap opera." His smile faded into a scornful look. Paula entered the room. "We've got action, suspense, drama, and even some romance." His arms were spread open. "Now all we need is a villain." Paula walked up to Kaiba with a blank face.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked Paula, who just stared up at him. Her arm raised and Shizuka saw a needle in her hand.

"Watch out!" Shizuka yelled out in vain. Paula had stabbed Kaiba in the arm with the needle before he even realized she had something in her hand. If anything Shizuka's scream distracted him from Paula's oncoming hand. With his eyes wide from the needle sticking out of his arm, he jumped back away from Paula. Shizuka stood up from the bed to check on his arm. "Oh my god. What did you do?" She yelled at Paula. After blinking a few times, Paula's eyes no longer looked dead.

"Mr. Kaiba? What happened?" She asked drowsily. Pegasus's laugh made Kaiba and Shizuka look back at him.

"What did you put into me?" Kaiba lowly growled out. Everything around him seemed to spin. He didn't even feel Shizuka's hands on him, trying to lift him up. His body defied him and leaned against Shizuka, his legs no longer wanting to support his body. His legs wobbled and walked a few steps backwards to sit down on the bed with an aching feeling all around his body. Meanwhile Shizuka pulled out the needle and threw it on the floor with shaky hands. She then sat next to Kaiba to feel his forehead. The fact that it was quickly burning up was not a good sign. Paula stood before them with a confused look on her face.

"My dear Kaiba-boy. Did you forget that I have eyes all around this place? You fool. If only you did what I asked of you? Why do you always have to complicate things?" Shizuka patted Kaiba's face as his eyes kept fluttering. Kaiba's mouth now felt heavy and numb. No words could form from his mouth. Pegasus looked over at the concerned Paula and snapped his fingers. When he snapped his fingers her eyes glazed over and she passed out onto the ground. "If you only listened…"

"Please…" Shizuka pleaded. "What did you do to him?" Her eyes were glossy with tears threatening to fall . If Kaiba could form words from his dry mouth he would have told Shizuka not to try anymore. Pegasus won. He knew his way around the game. After all, everything that has been happening all came from Pegasus's own game. The game Pegasus was an expert in. The game Kaiba foolishly thought he could win. Kaiba's skin felt hot and his eyes could no longer stay opened. Subconsciously, he leaned against Shizuka who took him into her arms, allowing him to rest his head on her lap. His body felt too much like lead to refuse being pulled into Shizuka's arms. Pegasus must have dosed him with some kind of drug that shut his body down. "What are you going to do to us now? You had a deal with him! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Tears spilled out of her eyes.

"And you had a deal with me!" His jaw clenched, losing his temper at her defending the man he wanted dead right now. Though he did not raise his voice, he was far much to civilized to do such a thing. "How dare you defy me like this? I told you that you will be mine and I hold true to my word!" He glanced over at Kaiba who succumbed to the shot. Kaiba was now passed out in Shizuka's arms. The sight of Kaiba laying his head on her lap like he belonged to her made him lose a bit more if his patience. With a snap of a finger he turned around not wanting to see the scene before him any longer. "I want them separated." Glancing back at the two, he scoffed. "I want him dead as well as his brother." Hearing this Shizuka held on to Kaiba.

"I won't allow you!" She yelled. "You will never have me this way! Not if you do this! " This made Pegasus turn around. What he did made her gasp at his cruelty. All he did was simply smile. As if he had no cares in the world.

"That's what you think…" Beneath his sheet of hair something shined, making Shizuka's eyes glaze over much like Paula's did. Two men entered the room and walked over to Shizuka and the passed out Kaiba. The two men roughly lifted Kaiba up and dragged him out of the room. Pegasus still stood by the door. Shizuka did not move. Her mind was too entranced with muddled thoughts. As much as her mind fought with her body, in the end her body won the internal bout. "Come with me, my dear Shizuka." Pegasus cooed. Her body commanded to his request. With a blank facial expression, she stood up and walked until she was beside Pegasus. With the same smile on his face he started to walk out the room. To Shizuka's worst fears.. She followed..

* * *

Yup! I updated! Whoo hoo! It's a short chapter, but it's still a chapter! Yes, Kaiba was knocked out and Shizuka was taken. But so was Kaiba. Now what in the hell is going to happen to our favorite couple? Who knows? Well.. Actually.. I do but I'm not telling! You guys are just going to have to stay tuned! 


End file.
